What The New Year Brings
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: Sakura is a Ex-Akatsuki, and she has decided to return to Konoha, but a certain Genius meets her at the gates to welcome her back...NejiXSakura ONESHOT For New Years- have a great 2009 from K.L.K!


**TITLE: What The New Year Brings**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: Sakura is a Ex-Akatsuki, and she has decided to return to Konoha, but a certain Genius meets her at the gates to welcome her back...NejiXSakura ONESHOT For New Years- have a great 2009!**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: alrighty, this is my New Years Gift! enjoy. this is my first ever NejiSaku, so enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Is Sakura strong in the beginning? is her family dead somehow? Oh, if not, I don't own the anime/manga.**

* * *

Sakura, at eighteen years of age narrowed her eyes at her uncle, Pein of the Akatsuki- the leader of it- and her mouth twisted into a thin line as a rumbling growl from her chest made itself apparent. "what do you mean...I'm allowed to leave the Akatsuki, no strings attached?" her eyebrow rose at the orange-haired man with the rinnegan eyes.

"I mean it. you've done much to help the Organization, so you're allowed to go back to Konoha, as your mother's will stated, you were to help the Organization to the best of your ability and be trained by us, and you have. The Godaime has allowed you to return to Konohagakure no Sato, and have your previous Special Jonin rank restored and your name cleared of the accusation of Treason, as you were following an unbreakable blood contract made by your mother." he smiled slightly when he saw the first smile on her face since two years before when the Blood Contract had come into affect. "also," he smiled a little more widely. "you are allowed to visit us at any time, and we are allowed to visit you, as we have given up on the Kyuubi."

the pinkette nodded. The extraction statue had been destroyed, the Bijuu finding new Jinchuuriki, after she had talked to them first. she had a special ability to do this, it happened to be from her fathers side- she never knew him- but she didn't care.

"Arigatou Gazimasu Pein-sama." she bowed lowly to him, which shocked him to no end, because all of her stay she hadn't bowed to him once, angry at her mother and him for doing this to her. it seems anger fades in time. "I will never forget the teachings of you and the others, and I will cherish this time spent with my one living blood-relative." a soft smile graced her lips. "when do I leave?" she asked.

"effective immediately, as of now you are a retired Akatsuki Member. Arigatou for all your help, as well as helping to ressurect our fallen members." he inclined his head to her, and the rosette ex-Akatsuki was shocked.

"T-Thank you, Pein-sama." she smiled. her face turned blank, although a spark in her eyes showed she was still smiling on the inside. "I will go pack my belongings and say my farewells to the others. I thank you for this rare gift you have given me." she bowed once on her way out.

"I'm going to miss her." Konan sighed as she sat behind Pein.

"I know." he said, leaning into her touch. "...I know." he whispered.

With Sakura, she was giddily packing her clothes, and then looked at her beloved Akatsuki cloak. she sighed, knowing she will not be allowed to keep her faithful, warm cloak and ring, so she layed it on her futon, looking at the ring that had the kanji for "Kitsune" on it, for some reason. she took it off her finger easily, the jutsu on it deactivated so she was able to take it off. she shrunk the medium-sized bag into the size of a small pouch with all her belongings, and supplies, then put it into her black shuriken pouch.

she looked at the normal Teeshirt and pants that was almost what Itachi wore, only it was her size and it had long mesh sleeves with the Haruno Clan symbol on the front and back of the black shirt, with a medic's skirt over the three-quarter length Shinobi pants held up by a studded black belt, with her Hitiate tied where it had always been, on her head and not her forehead.

she looked at the now empty room, and turned off the lightswitch before shutting the door and walked to the front room, where all of the Akatsuki members were gathered, even Pein and Konan. the previously mentioned two didn't look at her in shock when she stepped in, whilse the others did.

"Oi...Pinky," Kisame started. "where are you going?"

she took a deep breath. "back to Konoha. the Blood Contract between Leader-sama and my deceased mother has been fulfilled, thus ending my purpose for being in the Organization. I am now a Retired Akatsuki member- a Ex-Akatsuki- and I will go back to Konohagakure no Sato, to return to my Ranking of Special Jonin there, and join my old team once more. I am sorry to go, but I must. I am permitted to visit you, as you are to me." they looked at her in shock.

"S-Sakura-san?" Zetsu asked timidly.

"Hai, Zetsu-san?" she asked quietly.

"will you be punished in Konoha?" he asked even quieter than before, barely a whisper.

she was silent for a few moments. "That is up to the Godaime Hokage Tsunade-sama to decide. I know it will not be severe, but I did all the crimes of my own free will, so I may or may not have certain privilages taken from me. I have no idea. however, I trust Leader-sama, and will return to Konohagakure no Sato, as where it is where I am most likely needed at the moment." her eyes faded a bit. "I will miss all of you." some tears gathered in her eyes, and everyone gasped as they rolled over her cheeks.

her eyes widened.

"S-Sakura-san?" Itachi mumured disbelieveingly, as the tears dripped to the floor.

she quickly wiped them away, and bitterly smiled. "forgive me. I did not mean to show weakness to you." she muttered stoically, and then turned to the door.

"Miss Sakura!" Tobi yelled out of his shock, and glomped her. "Do not forget Tobi! Tobi doesn't think you are weak!"

she smiled and looked back at him. "I won't forget you, Tobi-san. Arigatou Gazimasu for being kind to me." he let go of her in shock of her smile, and then she dissapeared into the rainy landscape of Amegakure.

_A WEEK LATER..._

Sakura looked at the gates of Konohagakure no Sato, and smiled a bit. she madee it before the new year. she stepped into the gates, and saw a person standing there. the person who she was forced to leave a relationship with. she looked to his whitish, purplish eyes that ran in the Hyuuga family. her mouth's corners twisted up somewhat.

"Hello, Neji." she greeted cooly.

"Hello, Sakura." he nodded to her greeting. they stood there for awhile.

"so... I presume you have been filled in on what caused me to leave?" her green eyes searched his pearly orbs, and he nodded. "well... then..." she bowed suddenly, making him widen his eyes. "I am sorry. can you forgive me?" she looked hopeful.

his eyes were filled with pain at what he felt. "of course I forgive you." he looked hesitant. "ever since our relationship started... I have been feeling strange warmth in my heart. I....I-I'm...I love you." he forced it out, clearly unused to it.

"N-Neji..." her eyes widened in surprise. "My heart h-has been c-cold since I left you here..." she looked to him, and stood as she walked to him. they got closer as the clock had struck a minute till the new year.

"I-I...I love you too." she smiled, and as the fireworks lit up the sky, fireworks happened between the two as they had thier first kiss since Sakura had been forced to go to the Akatsuki, two years before.

* * *

**K.L.K- OMIJASHIN... SOOOO... FLUFFY! Bleh. (dies dramatically)**

**Sakura- oi vei.**

**Neji- (looking at K.L.K with Byakugan, nosebleed) heh.**

**Gaara- (picks up K.L.K and wraps his arms around her waist as she wakes up) MINE!**

**K.L.K- (is confused)...I know I missed something here... Ah, well, HAVE A FRIKKEN GREAT 2009! Arigatou Gazimasu for reqading this!**


End file.
